celestial fire
by catpower04
Summary: lucy left fairy tail 14 years ago. she left Nasu heart broken and the rest of fairy tail confussed and wondering where she could of gone to. find out what happens when lucy comes back, looking for someone whos in a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Celestial fire**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Arrival**

It had been 14 years since Lucy had run away from fairy tail and left everyone in the dust. It was the 7th June 2077 when she left. No one was told why. Everyone looked for her but sadly most people gave up after a year but team Natsu is still looking every second.

Natsu whispered "it's been 14 year 2 mouths 21 days 15 hours since she left me alone, I don't understand why she would do this, to me, to everyone."

Gray -over hearing Natsu- try to comfort him by saying in soothing voice "Natsu I know your worried and we all are , everyone wants to see her but at this moment she obviously doesn't want to be found, it will be okay shell come back, she will I promise."

it was the 30th august 2091 when a young girl age 14 appeared in the fairy tail hall. With her head down and her pink her covering her face, she walk over to the leader of the fairy tail gild.

"Makarov?" she shyly muttered

"Yes my dear" Makarov asked gently fearing she would run away

"Am I correct by saying this is fairy tail" she squeaked

"Yes you are, and am I correct by saying you want to join?" he spoke with a smile

"i would love to, if I'm allowed" she suddenly said. Lifting her face up; revealing the most beautiful smile in the whole world. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes that had a shine in them of excitement. She was wearing a pink top that looked weeks old and a skirt that had white dots on.

"of course you can you look like you have a high spirit, I hope you don't mind me asking but your cloths are torn and look really old, have you travelled a long way to get here, and where's you parents" he curiously asked

"i ran away from home, I had a great mother with the best smile and heart but at the same time it was almost fake like her heart was partly was broken or suffering, I don't have a dad my mum said that he cheated on her, she told me not to come here she said it would bring me pain but I've heard the best things about this place I really wanted to come." knowing what she as about to say she said "I'm sure shell come get me I just want to spend a couple days here please, please, please, plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"Fine as long as you stay focused and behave if your mum doesn't come in 1 mouths then you will go home, okay?" he spoke strongly

"Yes, yes thank you" she gratefully announced


	2. Chapter 2

**Celestial fire**

 **Capture 2**

 **The adventure begins**

It had been a day since this little girl had joined the fairy tail guild. She started getting settled in to a little apartment near the guild hall, when she was called in by Makarov. He told her that she had to join someone else's team as she was too young to go on missions by her self and if there was any hard missions then she would not be able to go on them until she was older to ensure her safety. He decided to put her on a team with Natsu and Happy.

Makarov being a bit drunk started talking to her

"What's your name I never asked before? I mean full name." he slurred

Drunkenly

"Oh my names Nashi Heartfilia." she said quietly so no one could hear except the drunk master

"Ahh what a pretty name it sounds some what familiar." he said

"Is there anything else you wanted." she asked

"oh yeah by the way your going to be put with Natsu and Happy, I know you might not like it but it would be best for both of you. For your safety and Natsu needs something to help him out of the state he's been in for 14 years. I think you'll work well with each other" not leaving any room for her to talk; he continues" of course I'll get Natsu to approve of this don't want him to start yelling and setting fire to the place." Makarov said quickly

"Ummmm….." she mumbled to him

"Oh of course you'll have to meet everyone, there will be a party, ohh do I fancy some cake around now, and wine, lots and lots of wine, all to celebrate your arrival and first quest. But first to get you set up your going to need medical supplies to make sure if you get hurt, you'll be okay." he continued to say.

"Umm?Whos Natsu?" she squeaked

"Wait, hold on a second why am I putting you with Natsu? That's a terrible idea! I'd be surprised if you came back alive! You'll probably be burnt to a crisp, oh dear what am I thinking? No I'm sure you'll be fine, Natsu should take some… Responsibility." he started mumbling a little by this point.

"Umm? Who's Natsu?" she started getting louder

"Of course, you're going to need cak…"he continued to say

"Who's Natsu!?" she shouted, cutting him and finally getting his attention

"Oh yeah you've never met Natsu I'm sorry getting ahead of myself, I do apologise I didn't mean to, I just went on a rant, I want you to be safe that's all." he apologised

"That's okay but can you tell me who he is and where I could find him." she lowered her voice.

"Of course, yes. He has pink hair just like yours; he has a white scarf, black top and white shorts, black eyes and his fairy tail mark on his solder. Which by the way we need to get you yours, but we will worry about that another time, so go and find Natsu, and meet him I'll tell him that your going to be partners with him later." Then he started to ramble again "Am I sure I'm going to put you with Natsu? Surely Erza would be better…"

"Your starting to ramble again I'm sure I'll be fine with Natsu." she said confidently

"Maybe or maybe not, you might get hurt…"Makarov said

She started to move away slowly and went to find Natsu where ever he could be, probably looking for Lucy, even though she wasn't coming back anytime soon. It took about 7 hours and 7 minutes to find him wondering around on the streets. So they started to have a conversation that they didn't know it would change there lives forever, for better or for worse. Only time will tell…

Author note: let me know once again if you would like this to continue it really helps if I know your enjoying it or not. Thanks. Also if there's any other fairy tail characters you would like me to involve in a chapter let me know I'll see what I can do.


End file.
